1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods of charging a battery, and, more particularly, to a fuzzy control method of charging a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to awakening of the concept of environmental protection and the demand of energy saving, there is a rising trend of research on charging techniques for the rechargeable battery in order to obtain more efficient means of charging a battery. Currently many charging techniques for the rechargeable battery have been developed, among which are Constant Voltage (CV) method, Constant Current (CC) method, a two-step CC-CV method, pulse charging method, etc.
These charging methods have their respective pros and cons. For example, the CV method requires two to three times more charging time to complete charging the last 20 percent than it takes to charge up the first 80 percent for the battery. The CC-method, on the other hand, tends to under-charge or over-charge, causing irreversible damage to the battery. The two-step method depends its efficiency and charging time on its configured voltage and current, and generally, takes longer time. The pulse method has difficulties on fixating certain charging rules due to variations on parameters such as amplitude, frequency and quiescent time with respect to different makes and models of batteries.
Nevertheless, all the methods are challenged by rise of temperature and are all unable to complete charging in short period of time. Therefore, it remains one of the imminent problems to cope with excessive temperature rise, reduce charging time, and increase charging efficiency for the rechargeable batteries.